Best Friends Can Always Become More
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: KiriharaXOc. I never thought I'd see the day Sanada Genichirou would hide behind a trashcan, I would curse school bells to hell, and Akaya would kiss me. Then again, I guess it's all kind of normal when you realize it's all because I fell for my best friend. But still... Sanada behind a trashcan? Spying? I don't think I'll ever stop laughing at that...
1. Stupid Barbies

_**So, I just went back and reread this and edited a bit. Hopefully this version is much better! I think it is! 3**_

_**-Michy**_

* * *

The day was peaceful, a sort of serene atmosphere enveloping everyone around. People strolled by on their way to pick up the groceries, or walk their pets. Couples peaked into the windows around, looking at anything that caught their interest. It was simply one of those days where one simply wanted to relax, to let the warm breeze blow through their hair and simply think about the beauty around them. It was just one of those peaceful days, the kind that were perfect for making plans.

Akemi Hazao was no different from the people milling about with their friends or partners. She slowly meandered down the sidewalk, and finally stopped beside a familiar building. Her blonde hair fell to her waist, encased in pink streaks and highlights to the point where most people passing by thought the blonde might have been her highlights instead. Her bangs fell over her right eye in a soft swoop and a few loose strands framed her face where the layers were too short to stay in the high ponytail she sported. The bangs over her right eye tickled the tip of her nose, her left eye left exposed to shine in all it's magenta glory.

Most didn't believe her when she said she was a tennis player. She was 'too petite' they said. Obviously, they'd never seen how much she ate. She was much like Marui Bunta in the way that she ate more sweets than anything. She didn't eat the sweets for energy or stamina, but simply because she loved sweet things. Her taste buds thrived on the sugar in any confectionary good. It was one of the reasons why she was so often found baking in her kitchen. Despite her addiction to candies, she still managed to maintain a toned form. She was lithe, graceful, even just in how she walked. In truth, she looked more like a dancer than an athlete, but honestly the girl couldn't dance to save her life. She was a walking contradiction, without a doubt.

She was a fairly good tennis player, in her opinion. Not great, but acceptable. She was fast, and she had a few good moves up her sleeve. Her only problem was her lack of power. She wasn't very strong, not like Momoshiro from Seigaku. She had gained quite a few friends from her tennis love, though. People liked to tell her she was fun to play against because of her charismatic and friendly demeanor.

Passersby glanced at her when she let out a loud sigh. She scanned her surroundings with a small frown tugging at her lips, her eyes filled with slight disappointment. Another sigh escaped her lips as she let herself fall back to lean against the brick wall behind her. She couldn't believe he was late _again_. He was always late anymore! And besides that, Akemi was already cranky that her beloved cousin would be bringing his girlfriend aswell.

Yazu Kiroyaki. Her cousin Tako's girlfriend of seven months. The girl was tall, with long brown hair to her hips, pine green eyes, and a petite figure. However, by far her best feature was her personality. She was like Keigo Atobe and Genichirou Sanada all wrapped up into one, and timed by five. In other words, she was rude and annoying. She was extremely conceited, taking to teasing Akemi about her pink streaks, telling her no boy would ever want her. Yazu's favorite thing to say to Akemi was that the pink haired girl would never be as pretty as she.

Akemi simply rolled her eyes. She was above wasting precious air arguing with someone who couldn't even match the brain capacity of a pebble, let alone a stick. However, around Taro, Yazu was a bubbly, charismatic girl who loved animals and was friendly to everyone. Completely the opposite of what she was like when he wasn't around. The only words that could sum up Yazu Kiroyaki even slightly were the ones Akemi preferred; snooty, prissy, annoying, fake, and pretty much any other insulting word in the dictionary. It wasn't uncommon for Akemi to ask Taro how the 'Barbie' was doing. Not how 'Yazu' was doing. Because that would insinuate that Akemi thought of her as a human being. No, she was 'Barbie'. Because she was fake, plastic, and pretended she was perfect. Yep, barbie.

Unlike Yazu, Akemi was naturally bubbly and happy. She loved to make new friends, and she would help anyone in need, friend or not. She encouraged anyone she saw needing it- it was the reason why she had so many friends. She could also be sarcastic though, and could through out a rude comment like a sailor when someone threatened her loved ones. She wasn't perfect, and she didn't try to be. She accepted who she was, and if someone else didn't like it- oh well. Their loss.

But there she was, leaning against the same building, waiting on her cousin and the barbie. Again. It was probably Yazu making him go into a random store, knowing Akemi hated it when they were late. Again. Akemi couldn't tell Taro, for fear of upsetting him, but she really wished her would just dump her already! The pink haired girl couldn't stand seeing her, let alone spending more than five minutes with her. Yet, there she was, waiting for them again. She just wanted to go get some ice cream, talk to her cousin a little, and maybe play a short game of tennis. But she had no doubt that her plans would be ruined again. Just like they always were when the brunette joined the cousins. Always.

Yazu was the typical cheerleader. She couldn't play tennis to save her life. Because of that, she was completely opposed to letting Taro and Akemi play tennis when she was around. Taro, the loveable boy he was, had tried to teach the green eyed girl how to play, but it proved impossible. Impossibly in the way that the girl ended up bloodying her own nose on her serve. That bad. So any tennis excursions were cause for Yazu to argue, and thus cause for Akemi to get pissy. It was a never ending cycle.

The magenta eyed girl had brought her racket bag anyway. Whether Yazu liked it or not, Akemi was playing tennis even if she had to cut family time short to do it. She wasn't about to let some prissy brat ruin her free day. Again.

"Akemi! Hey!" A tall boy sporting shaggy blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes ran over, stopping a few feet away. The irritating barbie wasn't far behind, lips pursed and eyes shining in her typical pathetic glare while Taro wasn't looking.

"Took you long enough! What happened this time?" The pinkette questioned, pushing off the wall slowly.

"Yazu saw something in one of the stores that she wanted. Sorry! How late are we?" The cheerful boy apologized, bowing slightly. Yazu donned a celebratory smirk that was promptly ignored by the other girl.

"About fifteen minutes." Was the sighed responce. "Now, let's head out for that ice cream!" Her eyes sparkled at the sheer mention of the sweet, delicious frozen treat, and Taro chuckled.

"Sure!" He laughed, beginning to walk beside the girl. A sudden grip on his arm stopped him, Yazu sporting a pout on her pink lips. "What is it, Yazu-chan?" His look became confused as Yazu batted her eyelashes at him. Akemi let out another sigh, rolling her eyes as she mentally commented about how she'd called it.

"I don't want ice cream, Taro. I want tea and a salad. Not some fattening sugar-coated monstrosity." She whined, her voice squeaky and more pathetic than usual. She sounded like a two year old. Taro bit his lip, looking over at a twitching Akemi. The barbie did _not_ just say that about ice cream. She _did not_.

"Akemi... Can we go to the local cafe? You can get ice cream, that way Yazu can get her food too." He pleaded.

"Ew, I don't want to watch her eat it either! Taro, can't we for once _ not_ have ice cream?" Yazu scrunched up her nose, before sticking out her lower lip again and whining. Taro nibbled his lip again, and she hugged his arm, sending him pleas with her eyes. He shifted his gaze silently back to his cousin, wondering how to ask.

"Akemi..." He asked it in a low tone, one that almost pleaded with her. The pinkette frowned, looking away with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Yeah, let the little barbie doll have her way. Again." She muttered. Chocolate eyes widened, as her cousin registered the insult and Yazu donned a pained expression.

"Akemi! That was cruel and unnecessary. Apologize to Yazu!" Taro demanded, hugging his girlfriend close.

"No!" The pinkette growled, turning her back on her cousin and walking off by herself. "I'll go on my own then. I'm not missing out on something I want to do just because that plastic thing on her arm bats her eyelashes at you and gets her way. She does it every time and if you haven't realized, the last seven times we went out for ice cream, I _never_ got to get ice cream!"

"Akemi! That's not true! It's not her fault she doesn't like ice cream!" He called back and turned to the girl (thing) on his arm. She stuck out her lip further, and pulled out her puppy-dog expression. Taro faltered a minute, registering Akemi's soft footfalls becoming farther away and sighed. "Sorry, Yazu-chan, but do you mind getting ice cream this time?"

"Hmph. Fine." Yazu whined, crossing her arms. Taro smiled at her slowly, and turned to Akemi's back. The couple took larger steps to catch up, neither catching the disappointed look in Akemi's own eyes. Taro always picked Yazu. Even if he chose to do what Akemi did for wanted. If Yazu had said no, without a doubt Taro wouldn't have followed the pink haired girl, and they all knew it.

"We'll go. I hope your happy, now she's mad at me!" He hissed under his breath in the ponytailed girl's direction. She scoffed lightly in reply.

"Good, maybe she will finally realize she's not a freaking princess!"

The boy sighed and didn't respond. He didn't understand why she Yazu. Around him the girl had never been mean to his cousin at all, Yazu was always nice to her. He just didn't understand. Akemi hadn't bothered to tell him about how his precious girlfriend treated her when alone. Even if she had, it was doubtful that he would believe her at all. Not his precious Yazu-chan! She would _never_ be like that! _Ever_!

They finally reached the Ice Cream vendor, and Akemi's eyes lit up as she raced to the window. Taro joined her side after giving Yazu's hand a small squeeze. She glared from a few feet back as they ordered. Akemi got a medium bubble-gum cone, and Taro a chocolate one. Taro teased about Akemi's ice cream matching her hair, and Akemi joked about his matching his eyes.

They walked back to Yazu, and sat on thebench, Taro in the middle, Akemi on his left, and Yazu on the right. Yazu scoffed and faced away from the other two with crossed arms and a pout, and Taro leveled his cousin with a 'see-what-you-made-me-do' look. Her response was to snort and turn the other way from him.

That was about when a cheery redhead caught the pink-and-blonde haired girl's eye, and her eyes widened happily when he locked eyes with her. Next to him was a boy with wavy black hair and bright green eyes. Both boys' lips turned up into a large grin as they raced towards the naturally blonde haired girl.

"Akemi-chan!" The redhead called, gracing her with a large hug. A smile lit her face as she returned the hug before letting go. It made her day to see her two favorite people after dealing with the prissy barbie!

"Bunta-kun!" She giggled, turning to his companion, "Kirihara-kun! What are you guys doing here?" Taro glanced at the boys, raising an eyebrow, and didn't catch Yazu practically drooling.

"Same thing as you, apparently." Kirihara replied, a small smile tilting at the edge of his lips while he crossed his arms behind his head. His green eyes scanned the pink cone in front of his friend as he smirked to himself.

"Ne, Akemi-chan, your ice cream matches your hair..." Bunta giggled. Taro let out a chuckle, and Akemi groaned.

"For the second time, yes, it does." She laughed.

"Eh? Someone already told you?" Bunta questioned, a small pout on his lips. Unbeknownst to the others, Yazu eyed his pouted lip with a hungry look to her eyes.

"My cousin, Taro Haruka." She pointed at him over her shoulder. "Taro, this is Bunta Marui, and Akaya Kirihara." Bunta nodded in greeting to the brown haired boy, and Kirihara smirked slightly, giving a small wave in responce.

"Ah-hem." A small cough brought the group to remember the brunette with them. The boys raised an eyebrow as they realized the girl was with Akemi, but hadn't been introduced. It was odd, considering how their friend was normally the first to be sure to include everyone.

"Kirihara-kun, since when do you go on ice cream trips without me having to drag you?" She questioned her black haired friend. Taro sweat-dropped as his cousin ignored his girlfriend still trying to get Akemi's attention. The pinkette continued to ignore her. Kirihara and Bunta found it odd that Akemi was ignoring her, and by the look in her eyes it seemed she wanted them to do the same.

"Yeah, well, _he_ dragged me." The green eyes boy explained with a shrug and a groan. Bunta snickered, and Akemi giggled at the mental image. A second later she let out a small growl and turned to look at the girl a few feet behind her.

"What is your _problem_ exactly?" She growled. Bunta and Kirihara's eyes widened at their friend's cruel tone. Apparently, Akemi did not like the girl. At all. That was new to them, seeing as how Akemi got along with pretty much everyone so far as they knew. She was even on _Sanada's_ good side for crying out loud! _Nioh_ was nice to her!

"Hmph. Well, you were ignoring me. And besides, you never introduced me to your friends." The priss stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes, naive enough to actually think Akemi would give in to her. Hah.

"They don't much care for plastic dolls, I figured I'd save them the trouble of having to deal with you."

Both Rikkaidai boys stared, open-mouthed at their pink haired friend. Since when did she have a cruel side? It was new, but not entirely misplaced.

"I recommend the bubble-gum flavour, Bunta-kun." She smiled sweetly, licking her ice cream to stop it from melting on to the ruffled white tanktop and cutoff short-shorts she adorned. Bunta blinked suddenly at the change in behavior, but grinned when he heard the topic change to one of his favorite things. Unfortunately, before he could reply on his personal favorite flavors, he was interrupted.

"Ewh! Taro-kun!" Yazu whined.

"Akemi, don't be so mean." The chocolate eyed boy groaned.

"I'll be nice when she falls off a cliff." The girl hadn't even turned around to address her cousin.

Bunta gaped openly for a second, and Kirihara raised an eyebrow. The brunette whined in the background, but Bunta continued his conversation. "What kind of good flavours are there?!" His eyes lit with excitement, practically bouncing up and down.

"Bubble-gum, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookies and cream-" Akemi began, but growled again when she too was interrupted. Again.

"Who cares about freaking ice cream! Honestly! All it is is fattening, disgusting, hyper-making ice. Honestly, how can you stand to eat it!" Yazu rolled her eyes as she ranted, not even noting the open-mouthed Bunta and the narrow-eyed Kirihara. Akemi herself was twitching slightly, and Taro burried his head in his hands with a groan.

"Understand now?" Akemi questioned her friends. They both nodded in responce, and Bunta finally closed his jaw.

"Definitely." He replied, shaking his head to clear the shock of anyone insulting such an amazing thing as ice cream. It seemed impossible to him. The girl must be insane, he was sure.

Kirihara cut in, a smirk on his lips. "Oi, Akemi-chan, you're _ice cream's_ melting. You might wanna eat some more of it's _yummy_ goodness so it doesn't get wasted..." Yazu glared at him, a small growl issuing from her at his emphasizing. Akemi, however, grinned, and licked her ice cream stable again. This was why she was best friends with that boy. His cruelty was coming in handy for her.

"Arigatou, Kirihara-kun. I wouldn't want such a _delicious_ _treat_ to melt, would I?" She snickered. Taro groaned again.

"Ne, we're going to the courts after we enjoy our ice cream. Wanna come, Akemi-chan?" Bunta asked, smirking a bit himself. "I may be a tensai, but I still love to play, I'm not practicing or anything, since I'm perfect, but still. Wanna?"

"Hai-" Once again the blonde/pink-haired girl was cut off by an annoying barbie.

"Taro! I did _not_ come out with you today to watch your cousin eat that _ disgusting_ monstrosity, and play _tennis_!" She hissed, standing up and growling at her boyfriend.

"Y-Yazu!" Taro protested, standing up and throwing his hands up in defense.

"Pick one. You're _ girlfriend_, or _her_. She's always mean to me and I have done _nothing _wrong to her!" Yazu whined, jutting her lip out again, "Either spend the day with me, or we're through."

With a growl, Akemi's ice cream was shoved into a surprised Bunta's hands, and Yazu found herself nose to nose with a pissed off blonde girl, her shirt clenched in the angry girl's hand. Taro dropped his ice cream in surprise, Bunta scrambled to hold on to Akemi's with wide eyes, and Kirihara's jaw had dropped. None had seen the girl's temper before. It shocked them all.

"No reason why I hate you, huh? Suddenly you've forgotten how you treat me when he's not around? The hair pulling? The 'no guy will ever like you, you're too ugly' comments? The purposely spilling hot coffee down my shirt? That's nothing to you, huh?!" The girl growled once she'd finished ranting, before rounding on her brown eyed cousin, and hissing at him instead. "Whatever. Spend the day with her. But don't bother calling me to schedule another 'family outing'. You wanna spend all your time with a plastic barbie, go ahead. I'd rather spend the day with people who actually give a crap about me and what I like to do."

The girl paused a moment before turning back to Yazu and pushing her so that she had to stumble back a few feet to catch her balance. She calmly proceeded over to Bunta, took her ice cream, grabbed her tennis bag, and glanced back at the scene in front of her. All three males looked like they were on the verge of a stroke, and the lone other girl started to pout and crocodile cry.

"A-Akemi! Y-Yazu, please!" Taro cried.

"Taro, she pushed me! Are you gonna let her do that to me?!" Yazu screached, her lower lip trembling pathetically.

"No, Taro. I'm so sick and tired of _forcing_ myself to be near you because _ every_ time you choose to do whatever _she_ wants. The only reason she's still around is because you spoil the little brat. Guess family doesn't come first, afterall." Akemi hissed, fighting back the water forming in her eyes. She closed them tight, turning to Kirihara and Bunta and taking a deep breath. "I'll see you at the courts." After a small pause, she growled and stormed over to the brown haired girl and shoved her ice cream cone down the barbie's shirt and storming off in the direction of the courts.

Taro's jaw was on the ground, Bunta looked like he'd seen a ghost, Yazu was shrieking her lungs out and flailing her arms around in the air- It was quite a sight. Onlookers stared at the scene with wide eyes, and dropped jaws. Kirihara? Kirihara was pissed, his eyes slowly starting to change color. His eyes narrowed on Taro, before turning it on the shrieking barbie.

"**SHUT UP.**" He growled. Bunta stared at him in surprise too. What was _happening_ today?! Yazu froze in mid-shriek, and Taro looked at Kirihara in confusion.

"Kirihara...what...?" Bunta was cut off by his senpai before he could even ask.

"If you can't see now that the thing on your arm is ridiculous, then you're a damn idiot, Haruka. Akemi-chan is _never_ like this. That's more than enough proof in itself. Come on, Marui-sempai. We've got an _important person_ to _comfort_ because of these pricks." He sent a scathing look at the shocked couple, and proceeded to drag his senpai off after their friend. His eyes were almost fully red, and the thought crossed his mind that he probably shouldn't go anywhere near a tennis court or racket right now, but he dismissed the thought as concern for his friend took over. No one made his best friend cry and got away with it. Those two would pay. As soon as he finished comforting the blonde haired, pink loving, magenta-eyed girl.

* * *

_**A/N: ... I edited. Like, majorly. It needed it, so I hope you enjoy this new version better! 8-27-12.**_

_**-Michy**_


	2. Comfort and failed convincings

_Authors Note: Thankyou to CelestialXChaos for beta-ing my chapters. I tend to write things at like 2 in the morning, and forget alot, and she really helps. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Thanks._

**B****etas note: Of course I don't own Prince of Tennis.. If you don't know what POV means, It means _P_oint _o_f _V_iew. Anyway, just read and review :D It'll make me happy.**

**-2008  
**

* * *

_**So, I just went back and reread this and edited a bit. Hopefully this version is much better! I think it is! 3**_

_**-Michy 8-27-12  
**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: (AKEMI'S P.O.V)**

Having finally reached the tennis courts, I dropped my bag to the ground, and sat myself on one of the benches. I resisted pulling my knees up to my chest and crying my heart out into them. I already had tears slowly making their tacks down my cheeks, I didn't need to look any more pathetic than I did. My bangs were soaked from the moisture and were sticking to the right side of my face. My head was down, and my hands were fisted on either side of me before reaching up to furiously wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was a girl's voice, and I glanced up in surprise. Standing in front of me was a girl with soft blue eyes and dirty blonde hair pulled away from her face with a few clips. I nodded my head and gave in to pulling my knees to my chest and pressing my face into them.

"Don't lie. What's wrong? You're obviously _not_ okay." She denied, sitting down beside me and placing a hand on my back. I shook my head, a small whimper leaving my throat. I wouldn't load my problems onto a stranger, I wouldn't.

"Woah! What happened, you alright?" It was a male's voice, one that sent a spark of recognition through me, and I launched myself at the tall black haired boy immediately, not even bothering to check if his eyes were the right color of purple. It was Momoshiro, Takeshi. Another friend of mine, and one whom I didn't mind talking to when something was bothering me. He was always around at the right time, it seemed.

"A-Akemi-chan?" He sounded surprised, but returned my tight embrace, "What happened? Calm down! What happened?!"

"M-Momo..." I sobbed. I couldn't get out any other words. My throat felt tight, and my face burned. The girl who'd tried to help spoke up behind me.

"Momo-kun, who is she?" She asked.

"She's a friend of mine. I met her a few months back playing tennis here. Her name is Akemi Hazao. But I don't know what's wrong with her, Ann-chan, I've _never_ seen her this upset." Momo replied, rubbing a hand on my shoulder.

"Her cousin's girlfriend is a annoying bimbo, and he's a prick! That's what's wrong. Akemi-chan!" Kirihara's voice growled out behind, before a hand was placed on my back. I sniffled, releasing Momo, and burrying my face into Kirihara's chest instead. His breath slightly, and his heartbeat turned a little frantic, but he returned my hug slowly anyway.

"Akemi-chan..." Bunta whispered softly behind me. Apparently he must have just caught up.

"What does that mean, Kirihara-san?" Momo questioned. The 'devil player' just shook his head, pulling me tighter to his chest as I clutched the blue shirt he was wearing.

"Her cousin's girlfriend was being rude, and threw a fit about Akemi-chan wanting to play tennis with us. The girl starting yelling at her cousin above choosing between them, and that she'd never done anything to Akemi-chan to make her hate her. Akemi-chan got _really_ mad and grabbed her by the collar and yelled out all these rude things the girl'd done to her, and she told her cousin that she didn't care if he spent all his time with a 'plastic barbie'. Then when the girl whined, Akemi-chan turned around and shoved her ice cream down the girl's shirt and stormed off." Bunta explained behind me. I heard Momo choke on air, and the girl, 'Ann-chan' gasp a little.

"A-Akemi-chan... Wow. I didn't know she had a temper. She's so nice to everyone though..." Momo's voice murmured.

"I know... But that girl really deserved it. I just met her right before all that but I could already tell she was as fake as they come." Bunta sighed. I just sniffled into Kirihara's shirt, tears still streaming down. His hand rubbed my back, and he ran one of his hands through my hair. A few minutes later, I managed to stopp crying and just sniffled every once in awhile. I didn't let go of Kirihara though. I was a little afraid that if I did, I might tear up again. Plus, I probably looked awful, and besides all that Kirihara smelled _fantastic._

"Who knew Kirihara-san was good at comforting girls though..." 'Ann'giggled. I giggled a little into Kirihara's shirt, and I could practically see him sweat-drop. When I locked eyes with him, he looked sad. I wiped my cheeks with one hand, still holding tight to his shirt with the other.

"Are you feeling better?" He whispered. I just half-smiled at him, and he returned the smile, hugging me tighter again, putting his head on my own. The moment was ruined when my cellphone rang in the pocket of my shorts. I pulled it out with one hand, and leaned my forehead more into Kirihara's chest as I answered.

"Moshi moshi.." My voice was soft and quiet.

"Hey, what do you want for di- What's wrong?!" My mother's voice when from exhasperated to concerned in less than a second when she heard my tone.

"L-let's say I'm done... making myself deal with the '_Barbie_' to be around Taro." I whispered into the phone. Kirihara's grip tightened slightly, as did my own on his shirt.

"You finally flipped, huh? Where are you? Are you okay? You'll be home for dinner right? I'm making you a chocolate cake, okay?" She replied.

"Yeah... The tennis courts... Yeah I'll be home.. Can it be strawberry instead?.." I replied, a small smile tilting my lips at the mention of a chocolate cake.

"Sweetheart, you did the right thing, okay? I'm proud of you for lasting this long. I'll see you at home.. Strawberry it is... I love you, bye."

"Thanks... I love you too. Bye, mom." I replied. I placed the phone back in my pocket and nuzzled my head against Kirihara's chest, completely missing the blush that spread across his cheeks. I pulled away and wiped my eyes again, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded.

"Arigatou, Kirihara-kun.." I blushed, embarrassed to have cried like that in front of him, and he shook his head.

"No problem. It's what best friends are for, right?" I just smiled in reply.

"I have to head home for dinner. Thank you for helping me feel better." I reluctantly let go of his shirt, and turned to Momo and Ann. I walked up and gave Momo a hug. "Arigatou, Momo-kun." He smiled at me, and replied that it was no problem. I stuck a hand out to Ann, who took it with a smile. "Arigatou, for making me giggle, and trying to help... whether I accepted or not." I blushed again, and she laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Akemi-chan." I smiled brightly at her, "Oh, my name's Ann Tachibana, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ann-chan!" I replied. I turned to Bunta and hugged him too.

"Arigatou, Bunta-kun." He smiled and hugged me back just as tight.

"No problem, Akemi-chan!" I smiled at him, and went over to Kirihara. I wrapped my arms around his torso in a hug again. A small blush adorned his cheeks and he was smiling a bit, but he returned my hug. I looked up at him and smiled, leaning up to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. His cheeks flamed as I smiled at him again, a small giggle escaping.

"Arigatou, Kirihara-kun." I let go, and grabbed my tennis bag, waving good bye, and heading toward the exit. I took a few steps forword out of the Street Tennis Courts, and headed home.

* * *

After dinner I found myself lounging silently on my bed. I sighed and put my arms behind my head comfortably, letting my right knee stay in the air, while my left lay flat. A light flush found its way to my cheeks when I held two fingers to my lips. I really _did_ kiss Kirihara on the cheek, didn't I? A giggle escaped me, and I blushed and let my fingers drop once a smile tilted my lips. I never would have done that if I had been in the right state of mind. I had always wanted to, but _wanting_ to do something and actually _doing_ it are two _very_ different things.

I had always held a small crush for Kirihara-kun, ever since I met him a year and a half ago. I didn't like him only because he was amazing at tennis- like the other girls did. I liked him because I took the time to get to _know_ him, and he happened to be a pretty amazing guy. He was sweet and kind all the time around me, and we hung out pretty much constantly. We always had a great time, and never failed to make one another laugh. I remember just last month he and Bunta had come over and we'd ended up attacking eachother with the garden hose! We always had a ball together. I remember quite a few times he had told me to call him Akaya, but I refused, just because it made him pout when I called him Kirihara-kun instead. He looked cute when he pouted...

I never told him my feelings though, I mean, he was my best friend. I didn't want to ruin everything if he didn't feel the same. I knew he wouldn't stop being my best friend, but he would be different around me, no matter whether he _wanted_ to or not. I would rather have him as my best friend who is completely himself around me, rather then a friend who gets shy and nervous around me and reads too much into what I do. Kami-sama help me if he ever gets a girlfriend, because I don't think I'll like her, no matter _how_ nice she is. Either way, past experiences with friends, and cousins, have lead me to believe someone close to me having a girlfriend would make me suspicious of them either way.

I sighed as that thought came to mind, and rolled onto my right side, putting my right arm under the pillow beneath my head, and my left so that my elbow was at my chest, and my hand was under my chin. I would miss Taro, but he had made his decision. He had chosen Yazu, and I refuse to continue dealing with her just so that I can spend time with my cousin. It wasn't fair to _me_.

I shifted my gaze to my nightstand, sitting up and grabbing a picture frame from it. I smiled and let my eyes soften at the image captured forever. It was Bunta, Kirihara, and I. Kirihara was in the middle, with Bunta's arm slung over his right shoulder, and me hugging Kirihara's torso. His arm was around my shoulders, his face was slightly pink, and his smile was sheepish. Bunta was grinning, some cake smeared around his mouth. I was smiling at the camera, leaning myself fully into Kirihara happily. Kirihara's right hand, on Bunta's side, wasn't around Bunta's shoulder, instead was down as normal. Bunta's right hand was in a peace sign. I smiled when I noticed the slight shade of pink across my cheeks that I had missed before. I guess Kirihara wasn't the only one blushing in the picture...

The frame around it was a deep green. It was the same color as Kirihara's eyes. I had personally made it with yarn and cotton. Green for me, black for Kirihara, and red for Bunta. I had personally made each of us one, and below the pictures, on all three frames, read 'Besties'. In mine it was red, Kirihara's was magenta, and Bunta's was green. I had mix-matched our eye colors, which Kirihara chuckled about, and Bunta just grinned when I told him.

I let out a small giggle, then let out a sad sigh at the half of the picture with Kirihara and me in it. My mom had seen the picture and squealed 'Awww! You two look so cute next to each other!' I had never turned so red in my life. I matched Bunta's hair, honestly! Maybe even a bit darker!

I rolled onto my back again and stared at the picture. It was the best picture I had. It was absolutely amazing, but then again, all the pictures of the three of us were. Three best friends, two boys, and one girl. I guess it was bound to happen that I would fall for one of them. Kirihara had just been the lucky boy. I just hoped that one day I could tell him, and him return those feelings... but... maybe that was just a dream. I can say one thing though- I really wanted to kiss his cheek again... maybe even his lips next time...

I let out another giggle at the thought and sat up again, placing the picture on my nightstand, facing me. I sat with my knees to my chest, head resting on them, and smiled at it again. A small knock on my door caught my attention and I looked over my shoulder to the door.

"Come in!"

My mom walked in, closing the door behind her with her hip, and walked over with two cups of hot cocoa in her hands. The milky color was the same as the chocolatey color of her hair, and I grinned at her, and turned to face her instead of the picture. Two sets of magenta eyes locked, and a smile lit up her face.

"Figured you might want some." She laughed, handing me one of the cups, and sat down next to me on my bed. She spared the picture beside my head a knowing look, shaking her head at me. "Why won't you just tell him, Mimi?"

"Mom... He's my best friend... He's not just some guy from class that I think is cute. I've gotten to know him, and spent time with him. I see him every day, and I know what he's thinking half the time as he does me. We're too close... I don't want to risk loosing him.." I sighed, murmuring under my breath about how I was stupid to fall for my best friend, before taking a small sip of my hot chocolate.

"Sweetheart, Kirihara-kun doesn't seem like that kind of guy." She smiled. She had met Kirihara quite a few times herself. And I was well aware that she loved him and fully wanted me to have his babies some day. Yes, my mom is a strange one, indeed.

"I know, but it would be awkward..." I looked at the cocoa and took another sip once I'd swirled it around a bit. She leaned over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Kirihara-kun would want you to tell him. Sweetheart, you can't leave your feelings locked up like that. See what happened with Taro and Yazu? What happens if he gets a girlfriend, and you randomly flip out on her. It'll be worse than you telling him out right. Besides, what if he likes you back? Tell him, it's better then always wondering what _could have_ happened." She smiled at me. I felt like I was in a fortune cookie.

"But then I'll always be wondering what would have happened if I _didn't._" I countered.

"What is it you always quote to me? 'What's meant to be will always find a way to be'?" She kissed my cheek and giggled, leaving the room. She paused in the doorway,looking over her shoulder to thow me one last piece of her wisdom. "You won't regret it, Mimi. Sweet dreams." She shut the door behind her, leaving me to my thoughts.

I turned back to the picture and stared at the green eyed boy who held my heart, remembering how he'd comforted me just hours before. How nice he had smelled. How gently he'd rubbed my back, and ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down. How he'd been so mad just because someone had upset me. Kirihara did it all for me.

'_What's meant to be will always find a way to be', huh?_ I questioned. _What if it's not meant to be? What if I tell him, and I loose him...? What if I mistook the feeling of friendship for something more? I don't feel that way to Bunta-kun though. It's only to Kirihara-kun... What should I do now, Obaa-chan? I looked out my window into the starry sky, wondering. Would I ever tell him? And if I did... Would he feel the same way?_

* * *

_Authors note: Thankyou for reading. And thankyou to CelestialXChaos for the following note._

**(Beta's note): I finally finished! Yay! By the way, don't you think that all XxMichyBabyxX's fanfics are just so sweet? :D**

**I luff them! -2008  
**

* * *

_**A/N: ... I edited. Like, majorly. It needed it, so I hope you enjoy this new version better! 8-27-12.**_

_**-Michy**_


	3. Police officers, trashcans, and End

"Akemi-chan! Akemi-chan!"

I turned slowly, only to get glomped by Bunta-kun... _and_ Kirihara-kun? I blinked down at the two males hugging me around my middle. Bunta, was normal. Kirihara? He never glomps people. Especially not in public places... Something wasn't right here. I turned to him.

"Since when do _you_ glomp in public? I expect this from Bunta-kun, but you?" I questioned. He merely shrugged in responce, and the two released me.

"You're comming to our match, right? It's in like two hours!" Bunta was _literally_ jumping on the spot.

"We're playing against Seigaku, so we're garaunteed to win, but still!" Kirihara smirked, a taunting look entering his eyes. I bit back a frown. _I need an excuse. There is only one thing I don't like about Kirihara-kun...and that's the way he plays tennis._ I let out a small, sad smile in return though, and scratched the back of my neck.

"Sorry Bunta-kun, Kirihara-kun... I have to help Mom with delivering the store supplies today. They all came in a day early, so I won't be able to come." I pouted. They both groaned.

"Awww. Man! Definitely at Nationals, then? Promise?" Bunta whined.

"Promise!" I agreed happily. I planned on going to the Nationals to watch anyway, whether I liked Kirihara's playing style or not. I just avoided the other matches like the plague, is all.

"Well, wish us luck!" Bunta grinned, "Though we won't need it, with my genius-like moves." I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly, smacking the back of his head teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck, Bunta-kun!" He grinned back and returned my hug, spinning me around a bit and declaring that he was a tensai, and 'he didn't need luck'. I pouted and let out a small laugh when he put me down. Then I turned to Kirihara and he opened his arms for me too.

I quickly walked into his arms, and hugged him tight. I felt him do the same. I grinned at him, and he smiled back at me in reply. I leaned up close to his ear and murmured softly, "Try not to hurt anyone, okay?" He smiled at me half-heartedly and nodded. That was all I asked- that he try. I smiled at him in response, and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek again. I pulled away from him a second later and waved as I headed toward home. "Seeyah guys, good luck!"

Unbeknownst to me, Kirihara's face was a vibrant shade of pink, and Bunta was just about doubled over in laughter. Bunta had realized a long time ago about Kirihara liking me (though unknown to me), and I myself had admitted to him about my crush on our best friend. He had tried to play match-maker a few times from what I could tell, but he failed at it. Miserably.

"Hm? Mimi, what are you doing?" My mom questioned, seeing me at the kitchen table, radio headphone in my ear. I put a finger to my lips in a 'shh' motion, and mouthed her answer.

'I'm listening to Rikkaidai's game.' She giggled at me, sending a smile and a wink my way. I blinked at her in slight confusion until she replied.

'More like Kirihara-kun's game.' Then she sped out of the kitchen, giggling her head off at my flushed cheeks. I pouted and continued listening to the game. It was Bunta and Jackal vs Momo and Kaidoh. I was way too into it, yelling my protests whenever Seigaku got a point, but also yelling in excitement when Momo got a point. My mom was hilariously amused with my yelling 'Go Rikkaidai!' 'Go Momo! Win it! Wait-Ah! Noo he's the enemy' every few seconds. Then all went silent, until I let out a loud 'Whoop!'.

"I'm guessing Bunta-kun and Jackal-kun won then?" Mom asked. I 'shh'ed her, and nodded anyway, listening for the next match.

"Ahh! Nio-kun, and Yagyuu-kun! They're against the golden pair!" I squealed, getting into the game before it started.

Mom laughed at my reactions again, and I cheered at the end when Rikkaidai won the game.

"Wooottt! Two wins! We got the doubles!" I shreiked, doing a very happy happy-dance, then I froze. "R-renji against...I-inui? They're old doubles partners! Oh no!" I whined. I got into the game _again_, and my mom could _never_ have been more amused. I was shreiking, protesting, laughing, squealing, cursing, anything.

"NO! _Seigaku_ won! They're gonna be late for Yukimura-buchou's surgery..-..." I abruptly trailed off. My eyes filled with worry, and I furrowed my brows in concentration..."K-kirihara-kun...verses...S-syuusuke Fuji... _No_..." I closed my eyes tight, ignoring my mother's also worried look while she stole one of my earplugs. She knew about Kirihara's tennis style... and an opponent like Fuji would surely bring it out.

The neighbors _must_ have thought us _insane_. We were gasping, shreiking, cursing, protesting, yelling, screaming- anything we could do, we did. At first it was okay... then Kirihara got into _devil mode_. I was cursing the loudest though, and that in itself should suprise anyone enough. If Bunta and Kirihara knew I was doing this... They'd either have a _ stroke_...or blackmail me _forever_. Most likely the first... from laughter... then the second soon after.

I sighed in relief when Fuji won the match, and my mom and I shared a happy glance. We weren't happy Kirihara lost... just that, with the way things sounded _maybe_ he would give up on his 'devil tennis'. He could loose a million times for all _I_ cared, if that's what it took to make him get rid of that style.

We tuned in to listen to the match between Sanada-fukubuchou and Echizen, Ryoma. During the match we were gaping, shreiking, 'oh my gosh!'ing, everything. But we let out a loud groan when Seigaku won that... _and_ the championships. Oh boy... Bunta and Kirihara won't be too happy... Let alone Yukimura-buchou. A knock on the door interrupted my musing, and I ran over and answered it. It was a police officer.

"Erm, there are reports of _excessive_ screaming, so I was sent to check it out. Is everything okay?" He asked, trying to lean around me to see inside the house.

I'm positive my entire face turned cherry red. "H-Hai... We were listening to the Rikkaidai-Seigaku Kanto Finals Matches... We got a _bit_ excited...Gomen." I bowed, face flushed, and he chuckled.

"Ah. Who won?" He asked. I groaned.

"Seigaku. Lost both doubles, then won all three singles." I growled. He smiled, shrugging.

"Alright then, have a good day." He turned around, sparing me a small wave before leaving. I turned to my mom after shutting the door, both of us about seventy shades of red. And the next second were literally rolling on the ground in laughter. I had tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so hard! My mom wasn't in much better shape either. We would never let ourselves live this down. Ever.

* * *

"Kirihara-kun!" I squealed, glomping said tennis player from behind the moment I saw him. He let out a frightened noise, but chuckled once he'd caught my legs piggy-back style and realized it was me.

"Someone's hyper." He rolled his eyes, and I pouted. Then I slapped him upside the head. "**Ouch**! What was _that_ for?" I let go of him, and he turned around only to come face to face with my pissed look. His eyes widened, and he blushed, looking at the ground. "You watched the match, didn't you?"

"Listened... Oh, and by the way, _because_ of me listening to the matches an _officer_ came to see why we were _shreiking_ and _screaming_..." I growled at the end, and he looked at me for a few seconds before he just about died laughing. His whole face was red and he was gasping for breath. Seriously.

"Y-you..what?!" He laughed.

"Shut up, Kirihara-kun." I pouted, "Besides. That's not the point. The point was... you could have _hurt_ him." I was looking at my shoes, refusing to look him in the eyes. I heard him sigh, my chin was lifted by his hand a second later.

"Akemi-chan... It's hard not to do something I'm so used to. But I promise you, I have given up on that play style. I just might need a _little_ time to get used to not using it." I looked in his eyes for any signs of him lying, but I couldn't found any, and I nodded slightly.

"Arigatou." I whispered.

"No problem." When he smiled at me, and let out a small chuckle, I felt warm breath on my lips. It was then that I realized, turning various shades of red in response, that we were close enough that if one of us moved even an inch we'd be kissing. He must have noticed it too, because his cheeks turned red, and his eyes widened slightly. But neither of us pulled back. I caught his eyes quickly jot from my own to my lips, and my blush worsened. Time seemed to slow, and the world faded away when he started just slightly to lean forward. His nose had just brushed mine before-

_RIIINNGGGGG_. The class bell... REALLY?!

We both jumped a bit, and after realizing what had almost happened, we turned various shades of red. We stuttered our goodbyes, and proceeded to book it to our separate classes.

I didn't notice Bunta groan and whine from a random janitor's closet at the interruption to what would have been the event to change our lives. Nor did I see Yagyuu do the same beside him. I also missed Sanada fall out from behind a trash can, and everyone in the hallway look at him like he had grown two heads. He just shrugged, and said, "Its obvious. I want to see what happens." And they shrugged and left it at that. Nope, I missed every bit of that.

* * *

The entire school day I continued to turn various shades of red, and zone out. It was to the point where my teacher pointed it out and asked if I needed to see the nurse. Most embarrassing moment of my _life_. I spent lunch in the nurses office because my teacher had insisted that I must be sick or have a fever. I had to explain to the nurse that I was just embarrassed and not sick. She had the audacity to laugh at me and say it was cute. Blasted old woman! I didn't get to see Kirihara till the end of the day in the courtyard where I always waited for him.

"A-akemi-chan!" He stuttered, running over as usual. I turned a light shade of pink, but smile at him.

"Kirihara-kun!" I replied. He looked at his feet and shuffled them on the ground once he'd reached me.

"G-gomennasai... about earlier..." His face was completely red, and he was biting his lip. I blushed when the memory invaded my mind, and looked at the ground myself.

"I-it's fine..." I stuttered.

A smile graced his lips, and he pulled me in for a hug. I just laughed and hugged him back tighter. I finally pulled back after a few seconds , and our faces were back to being close together. We blushed, but again neither of us pulled back. I looked atthe ground, biting my lip, and Kirihara lifted my chin. His eyes landed on my lip, and he smiled slightly. His eyes moved back to mine. I found myself glancing from his lips to his eyes aswell, and he blushed. I didn't have to wait long before he leaned in. I smiled and followed suit. This time nothing stopped us, and Kirihara's warm lips encased my own. It was soft and gent, barely a kiss, until his lips moved against mine, and I quickly mimicked his movements. My hands tightened on his shirt, and his tightened on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"WHOO-HOO!" Several loud voices broke us from our moment, and Kirihara and I pulled back, only to see all the Rikkaidai regulars standing there (even _Sanada_), pretending they hadn't done anything. Kirihara and I glanced at one another for a second, before both of us blushed, looking in opposite directions. Neither of us pulled from the embrace though.

"We're just going to... go to practice..." Sanada said, grabbing Nio and Bunta by their collars and pulling them off. Everyone else but Kirihara and I followed. We just stood there and watched them leave, them pausing a few times to look back at us. I realized something and broke into giggles.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Kirihara questioned, lifting my chin to look me in the eyes. I smiled and giggled a bit more.

"S-sanada was...hiding... behind a trashcan..." I giggled. His eyes widened before he started laughing. Once we had calmed down he grinned at me, and I smiled back.

"Akemi-chan...?" He asked.

"Hai, Kirihara-kun?" I replied.

"Akaya." He corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Hai, Akaya-kun?" I asked. He smiled, then blushed and looked down.

"C-can I...kiss you again...?" I blushed, but smiled, and leaned up to press my lips to his gently. He blinked at me in surprise.

"Does that answer your question?" I giggled.

He grinned, and picked me up, spinning me around, before kissing me again.

We pulled away a few minutes later due to the _sad_ fact that humans need to _breath_. But I smiled and leaned my head against Akaya's chest. He smiled and hugged me tight, resting his head atop my own.

"Akemi?" He asked. I smiled at the fact that he'd dropped the honoriffics. It meant he felt the same way about me.

"Hai, Akaya?" I replied. I heard him sigh in content, before he whispered.

"Daisuki, Akemi."

"I love you too, Akaya." I whispered back. "I love you too..."

**_EPILOGUE:_**

**_Akaya and Akemi stayed together. They had three kids. Two girls... One boy... Komi, Chiaki, and Yuuki. Of the three, Komi was the most like her father. She had a rather short temper. Yuuki was the most like his mother. And poor Chiaki was a mix of both.  
_**

**_Taro and Akemi settled things a month later, he'd broken up with Yazu. Eventually he married a really nice girl named Kitatsu. They had two kids. Twins, named Akaya and Akemi. It annoyed the heck out of the used-to-be-RikkaiDai-Regular and his wife whenever they called their names, and didn't mean them. That may have been why they did it though..._**

**_Oh yes, and I hope you'll all spare some pity for the previous Rikkaidai members. Seeing as how babysitting the team's kids wasn't all that easy. And believe me, they all got a turn at it. Not to mention when they all became teenagers.  
_**

* * *

_**So... better than before? Let me know!  
**_

_**-Michy**_


	4. Announcement!

_**A/N: I went back and edited this because it needed it pretty badly. I hope you guys will check out the edits. It's still pretty much the same, but I changed the grammar and a few dialogues completely. Hopefully you like it!**_

_**Also, I might write a sequel eventually? Either one of Akaya and Akemi, or Her and Taro patching things up. Maybe even about the babysitting adventures the little epilogue mentioned? I'm not sure though. Let me know what you think?  
**_

_**-Michy**_


End file.
